


【锤基】美好生活/Wonderful Life    第五章

by wangyan666



Category: Thor(Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangyan666/pseuds/wangyan666
Summary: 现代穿越AU，双性恋家庭主义锤X同性恋不婚主义基，结局HE文案：恋爱十年之后，感情破裂双双穿越到十年前互扇耳光果断分手，大致是一心要找个女人结婚生娃的锤和一心要单身到底流连花丛的基。灵感来自韩剧《告白夫妇》沙雕预警，狗血预警，恋爱脑预警，半原创角色预警，角色黑化预警，角色死亡预警，NTR预警，雷慎入





	【锤基】美好生活/Wonderful Life    第五章

**Author's Note:**

> 您的好友斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇已上线，并白了洛基一眼。

第五章 人言可畏

推荐歌曲5：Me Too——Meghan Trainor  
And I can't help loving myself  
我情不自禁地爱上自己  
And I don't need nobody else, no  
我不需要任何人，不需要  
So bless me baby, achoo!  
为我祝福吧  
And even if they try to，  
但就算你们这班废物怎么尝试  
They can't do it like I do  
也不能成为我

大多数时候洛基并不形单影只，他常常跟范达尔或者詹姆斯在一起（虽然不知道为什么突然跟范达尔混得很熟），泡图书馆或者吃饭，四点钟下了课还有兼职要做，而公开出柜之后洛基也在挑房子准备搬出去。

很巧，在那个十年里他和索尔也大概是在这个时间点附近搬了出去，开始了他们十年的同居生活。洛基不知有心还是无意地看了看，果不其然那所珊恩太太的小居室正在出租。

虽然毕业之后他和索尔就换了住处，但这所小居室也是洛基费尽心思千挑万选出来的，因而印象非常深刻。或者说令他印象深刻的不只是房子，还有……

洛基使劲儿摇摇头关闭了页面，詹姆斯也恰好抱着几本资料书回来找洛基：“去吃饭？”

正是晚饭时间，餐厅里挤满了人。洛基无奈地笑笑：“下次我们应该早点或者晚点来。”詹姆斯却说：“最近新出了一道名字奇怪的甜汤，不是高峰时间抢都抢不到啊洛基。”洛基对那种甜汤也有所耳闻，价格相当不友好——对他来说。

詹姆斯还没走近甜点部迎面遇上了端着汤的史蒂夫：“最后一份，我想这个味道你也许喜欢，吧唧。”詹姆斯接过碗笑着说：“So kind of you！不介意的话，一起？”

史蒂夫和詹姆斯回到座位的时候却看见周围站了一圈人，打量着洛基窃窃私语。洛基的背影瘦削倔强，头都不抬地自顾自吃东西。那些人看见史蒂夫来了一哄而散，留下餐桌上的残羹冷炙。

詹姆斯有点摸不着头脑：“洛基？”洛基摆出“我不是我没有我什么都不知道”的无辜表情，而詹姆斯从他的眼神看出洛基对甜汤更感兴趣。史蒂夫心想，他这位竹马和竹马的好朋友，可真是神经大条。

不知从什么时候起，一股暗涌愈演愈烈，最终直指出了柜的洛基：“他是个同性恋，他滥交！”“肮脏的同性恋！”“被男人操的贱货！”“他应该退学！他会传染艾滋病！”在那时艾滋病的相关知识还不像十年后一样普及，洛基很快被许多人当成了行走着的传染源。

史蒂夫在学生会群里问过：关于洛基的谣言从哪里传出来的？

克林特：校园论坛，源头已经查不到了。

托尼：所以他到底有没有艾滋病？别误会，我不歧视，但是有病治病。

索尔：他没有。我敢打赌在全世界的非处男里他可能是最后一个得艾滋病的。

托尼：索尔……你是怎么知道他是非处男的……你很了解他吗？

索尔：……他看起来像是没经验的处男的样子吗？

史蒂夫：咳咳咳，所以你们谁跟他比较熟，是否建议他去做个检查？我们拿到证据也好辟谣？

范达尔：这样会伤害到他的吧。

托尼：没得拉倒，得了治病，为什么会伤害到他？不然公费？听说他是贫困生？

索尔：问题不在于此……另外史蒂夫，你不觉得詹姆斯跟洛基很熟吗？

史蒂夫：你确定？

娜塔莎：你确定？

布鲁斯：你确定？

范达尔：明明洛基跟我也很熟……

托尼：拉倒吧说说说你怎么知道这么多？

索尔：我有权沉默。

后来这件事就不了了之了，毕竟建议人家去做艾滋病检查约等于欠揍，何况索尔敢拿项上人头保证洛基绝对没有艾滋病。

洛基瞧了一眼奶黄色的甜点，冲口而出：“The smell of the moon？”

“今天的甜点来自新加坡，名字叫做‘月亮的味道’——第一次做，洛基，你快尝尝好不好喝？”索尔身上穿着围裙，看起来真是个十足十的好男人。洛基听话地用小勺喝了一口——它是甜的，但不是糖的味道，有椰子的香醇与柠檬的清新，还有令人愉悦的娇柔口感。“索尔你是奇迹——就凭这道汤我这辈子都不想离开你！”

洛基想，他真是爱死索尔了——他满足他的一切幻想与欲望。

“你喜欢就好，我的小月亮。”

洛基很明白自己可能会遭遇什么，也在加紧寻找房子——只是没想到来得这么快。

那天索尔约了女朋友赫琳出去玩，逃了课回去换衣服，上楼的时候听见本该安静的楼道里有不和谐的声音——打斗的声音。

洛基住在楼上。这是索尔的第一反应。

不会那么巧吧，洛基可不是个爱打架斗殴的人，他爱安静，爱沉思，无论如何都不喜欢与别人有太多肢体接触——也许某种程度上，他索尔除外。

这样想着，索尔急匆匆回了寝室。

洛基咬着牙用左臂硬接了其中某个体育生的一腿，疼得他几乎觉得骨头都断了。不满二十岁的洛基纤细苗条，还不是那个跟索尔在一起健身运动了多年的洛基。洛基捂着左臂靠在墙上低低喘息，他妈的体育生就是没脑子还恐同。

但这样下去会被打残的吧……

“这次没人救你了，贱货。”洛基疼得一塌糊涂的大脑捕捉到了两个词“这次”——所以什么时候有的上次？

另一个体育生趁洛基无力抵抗一脚踹在他右肩，洛基实在没法保持平衡，一个趔趄从楼梯上滚了下去，来不及护住头就撞在了墙上。

“他撞出血了啊……”把头发梳成脏辫的黑矮星开始有点怂了。“死不了的，不过是半层楼而已。”清瘦得不像个体育生的乌木喉踢了踢昏过去的洛基，觉得人不会死得这么轻易，“清醒清醒吧，说不定还有得救。”

洛基大概昏过去了有半个小时，自己爬起来捡书，回寝室洗掉了凝固在脸上的鲜血。脱掉被血迹弄脏的衣服的时候洛基想：“真他妈像杀人现场的血衣啊。”

正奇怪洛基怎么可能会逃课的范达尔忍不住拨了洛基的电话，接电话的人却不是洛基：“你好，你是洛基的朋友吗？洛基受了伤刚刚晕过去了，你可以来医务室送他去医院吗？”

诊断结果是脑震荡。医生建议留院观察一到两周，以免颅内血肿来不及救治。

看着昏晕未醒的洛基，范达尔出离愤怒了，索性在学生会群里说了这件事。

史蒂夫：很过分的行为，我认为应该通报批评大过处分。

娜塔莎：洛基？严重吗？

范达尔：要静卧休养留院查看，我去帮他请两周病假先。另外医生说担心颅内血肿怕来不及救是什么意思？

托尼：……意思是他如果现在出院会有生命危险。两周之内存活率小于百分之百。

史蒂夫：收回前言，我建议报警，开除。

索尔：主犯是谁？为什么打他？

克林特：可能是因为他出柜了，我觉得。

娜塔莎：洛基遭受了不公平的对待，一直以来这种情况都存在于我们的校园里——我们应该采取措施防止此类事件的发生。

托尼：这么明目张胆的霸凌还是第一次见，这学校药丸。

娜塔莎：我觉得我们真的有必要成立组织反对校园霸凌。

托尼：好啊。

史蒂夫：行。

索尔看见托尼的消息之后手机掉在了地上。

再捡起手机的时候，刚好看见范达尔发了一张洛基的照片。

午后下了场雨，病房的玻璃窗水渍未干，光线昏暗。洛基还没醒，躺在病床上好像一个睡美人。他的额头已经经过了清洗和包扎，脸色却白得跟纱布差不了多少。即使在这种情境下，他还是美得摄人心魄。

两位校草候选人的比拼从入学开始就没有停止过，即使洛基和史蒂夫对此没有任何反应，但在校园论坛的某个板块他们的票数一直咬得很紧。

史蒂夫来自美国，是这个学校众多美国裔学生的代表——典型的阳刚之美，金发碧眼高大强壮，又人好心善，处事公正。

而洛基则美得雌雄不分男女莫辨，融合了女子的纤秀与男子的俊美，仿佛从话剧或者史料中走出来的优雅贵族，自从这一届新大一的迷妹给洛基P了女装之后，大家才后知后觉地发现“哎我去这是什么神仙颜值”导致洛基人气暴涨，加上他能歌善舞特立独行，高岭之花的人设从来不崩。

法学院高材生、学生会副主席、校草的两位候选人之一，全校第一个公开出柜的男孩——被打进了医院，这件事在学校里引起了轩然大波。

校学生会主席史蒂夫·罗杰斯，副主席娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫，全校第一天才少年兼富二代安东尼·史塔克纷纷表态严厉谴责这种行为，洛基的迷弟迷妹更是疯狂转发肇事者不打码的照片，强烈要求他们承担全部医药费并向洛基公开道歉。

詹姆斯下了课回到寝室看见地上的血衣简直吓个半死，还是贴心的史蒂夫告诉他洛基受了伤在医院里。范达尔和詹姆斯试图在医院陪他，被洛基果断拒绝当场轰走：“心意我收下了，but leave me alone！”洛基头晕耳鸣得不想见人，加上动不动就恶心呕吐，谁来烦他他就要拔刀砍人了。

趁没人的时候，索尔也去了医院病房。

那个十年里根本没发生过这样的事。洛基是索尔的情人也好，炮友也好，哪怕是玩物也好，只要他是索尔的私有物，就没有人敢挑衅黄金王子。奥丁森家的大少爷是什么样的人或可存疑，但奥丁黑白通吃绝不是惹得起的。

因为脑震荡洛基当时还在晕晕乎乎地睡觉——谢天谢地就是因为脑震荡洛基总算能补补觉了——睁开眼看见了旁边坐着的神情沉痛的索尔洛基一个没绷住哗地笑了出来：“你是来参加遗体告别仪式的吗？”

索尔当即一股火就上来了，但看着洛基好几天吃不下饭眼窝都陷下去的可怜样子（耶和华在上索尔从没见过洛基这么憔悴的模样），又没办法凶他：“别乱说话。医生怎么说？”洛基咳了一声回答：“没什么事，鬼知道范达尔说了什么，来看我的都跟临终关怀一样——轻微的脑震荡而已，不会失忆的也不会变成智障。很快我就能回去上课了——谁跟我抢年级第一我就砍死谁。”

在乎的还是成绩吗……索尔哭笑不得。“好了，快三十岁的人了，这群小屁孩能奈我何，不在一个段位的。不用管我，去陪你小女朋友吧。”洛基看起来真的不大在乎被霸凌，他们骂他脏也好，给他起各种难听的外号也好，洛基的内心毫无波动，甚至还有点想笑。

索尔站起身，只说：“好好休息，早日康复。”——他也没有别的话可说了。

后来索尔加入了娜塔莎、史蒂夫和安东尼共同发起的复仇者联盟，日常反霸凌。

莉亚是大一新生，很晚才知道洛基被打进了医院，火急火燎地打听了消息去病房看他，甚至带了大包小包的零食水果。洛基已经好多了，莉亚赶到的时候洛基正在看着窗外发呆。洛基看见风风火火破门而入的莉亚，脑子里的浓雾忽然散成了薄薄一层纱。

洛基冷汗都冒出来，强撑着送走莉亚他就去打扰斯蒂芬了。斯蒂芬正在吃外卖，看见穿着病号服头上绑着纱布的洛基瞬间开启嘲讽模式：“你终于决定进军娱乐圈了吗？”洛基把外卖盒子拖走反嘲讽：“二流神棍——我给你一个掌控我的机会。”

斯蒂芬用纸巾擦擦嘴严肃起来：“爱莫能助，如果我能的话你早就被我洗脑乖乖做我的奴隶了。”斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇和洛基·劳菲森十数年吵架拌嘴新仇旧恨，但他从没能成功催眠过洛基，洛基对自己身体的掌控欲太强了。

洛基盯着斯蒂芬灰绿色的眼眸轻声叹道：“你知道一流神棍是谁吗？”斯蒂芬听惯了洛基骂他二流神棍，还真没思考过一流是谁，问道：“是谁？”洛基眼中充满了得逞的喜悦：“当然是我们可爱的小女巫啊。”

“坐那！闭眼！我必须得让你看看科学的力量！”斯蒂芬气得锁上了门。


End file.
